The Sharpest Lives:
by EnergyHawk
Summary: Based on MCR's The Sharpest Lives. The digimon Kaiser needs Miyako for something, so he kidnaps her. Does he just need her for his experiment? Or does the old Ken need her to save him from himself? T for themes. Miyaken Kenyako
1. Pours when youre out on your own

_**Dont own Digimon, Dont own the song. Loosely based on MCR's The Sharpest Lives.**_

**_Kaiser and Miyako, I spell it that way. _**

**_Dont read and run, but read and reveiw. _**

**_Summary-_**

**_Based on MCR's The Sharpest Lives. The digimon Kaiser needs Miyako for something, so he kidnaps her. Does he just need her for his experiment? Or does the old Ken need her to save him from himself? T for themes. Miyaken Kenyako_**

_

* * *

_

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes? _

'_Cause I spent the night dancing I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unusually cold Friday night in October and I had just locked the back door of my family's shop. They let me use an extra computer in there for my music projects. As for why I was using the computer alone in the shop on a Friday night? Well, my parents were up in Kyoto at a business conference, my brothers and sisters at their friends, and I had a weeklong "Camping trip" next week in the digital world, to stop the Kaiser. (Also known as Ken Ichijouji.)

So no one really cared as long as I locked it afterwards.

The store is only a couple blocks from the apartment, so my parents feel it's safe enough for me to stay. I locked the back door to the shop and stepped onto the sidewalk. Everyone was somewhere else I guess, because the streets were barren. Not a person in sight. I turned into a familiar alleyway that led to the street next to mine. Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. It was dark and all I could see of the person was a vague outline.

"Miyako Inoue." A cold, familiar voice brought a chill to the air as I clutched my messenger bag tighter. That person was currently missing in our world but infamous in the digital world. That person was Ken Ichijouji. I could hear him coming closer and I knew that showing weakness would get me nowhere.

"Ichijouji-san." I said politely, hoping that he didn't know-

"So nice to see you, Miss Inoue. Outside of our normal confrontations."

I narrowed my eyes. So he knew. Still he came closer, footsteps echoing off the empty alleyway.

"What do you want?" I asked, fighting the urge to run, and pushing the lovesick part of me out of control. This teen was evil. He was close enough that I could see him in detail, his indigo hair combed, with no glasses and his grey tracksuit. I couldn't quite make out what he was holding, but it looked like a book.

"What I want-," he started putting the book on the ground about three feet away from me and opening it. That's when it hit me. It was a laptop.

"Is help." He continued to get closer, until he was about six inches away.

"He-help?" part of me was scared stiff but the other half was elated to have Ken Ichijouji this close. Then I snapped to my senses.

"Why would I help you?" I spat, backing up.

"Fame, money, power," he smirked and the moon lit half of his face as he stepped towards me, and I found the wall in back,

"Really anything you want." My heart leapt. _Anything? _I know if Poromon was with me, he'd yell at me to get out of there. But, the small bird wanted to take a nap. Ken noticed me debating inside my head.

I could have anything…for helping him. I added in the Kaiser business. Yet I was still debating.

I shouldn't be debating.

"Miyako-san…"

I couldn't. I wouldn't betray my friends.

"No." I said quietly.

Ken's blue eyes narrowed, "what?"

"You heard me Ichijouji. Its no."

I saw him smirk.

"You have no choice in the matter."

My eyes widened and my first reaction was to yell my lungs out.

"IM NOT HELPING YOU K-,"

I was cut off by Kens arm pulling me closer and his lips touching mine, his tongue forcing into my mouth. To say the least, I was surprised, and slightly elated that he was kissing me. The thing I didn't notice was that he had his D-3 in the other hand, and the digi-port open. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of a giant control room kissing the Digimon Kaiser. Funny thing was, I was still in my regular clothes, my brown skirt and my dark pale purple blouse along with my orange bandanna. Not the ones that I get in the digital world. He finally pulled away after what seemed an eternity. I was still surprised, but when I looked around I filled with dread. I was on his turf now, where he could kill me if he wanted to.

"Now, was that so bad?" he said in a mocking tone.

I kept my mouth shut. In about three seconds I was going to run for it.

"Answer now." He snapped, as he aimed his palm for my face, and I ducked and ran. My plan was easily ended as I felt something tie around my ankle, tripping me. I hit the ground with a thud. Ken clicked his tongue.

"Ah, no running away. You have to help first."

I was very ticked off at this point. "I'm not helping with any of your sick plans, Ken."

He kicked me in the side, "never call me that." He hissed. "Wormmon."

The worm like Digimon scuttled in.

"Bring in our welcoming gift for Miss Inoue."

My eyes grew wide as I clutched my side. _Welcoming gift? _

I struggled up, still holding my side. I felt the Digimon brush past me, as Ken grabbed one of my wrists, holding me up by it. I looked up at what he had. It was a golden bracelet with a strange mark in it, so for a minute I ruled out a dark ring. Then I looked him in the face, his indigo eyes peei

"Now, would you like to help me willfully? Or will it have to be forced?" He pulled me up so I was standing, staring at him.

"Are you deaf?" I spat, "I wouldn't help you if you were the last person on earth."

I laughed, "or the last being in the digital world for that matter" My small moment of courage was shot down quick.

He smirked, "Bad answer."

His smirk was the last thing I saw before something pierced my left hand and my world went black.

* * *

Miyako's in over her head, eh?

Review. 5 and I continue!


	2. Watch me corrode like a beast in repose

Alrighty people! I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry it took me awhile, but blame my english teacher, K?

OK, Bold Italicized means **Evil thought** (Not revelaing yet)

Regular Italicized int the story means thoughts. (Yeah.)

I dont own Digimon or MCR lyrics. Sniffle

Six more reviews or I wont post!

XDOE

* * *

_This alone  
you're in time for the show  
you're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
you can watch me corrode  
Like a beast in repose  
Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band_

_I've really been, on a bender and it shows,_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_

* * *

_My eyes fluttered open to see light streaming into my room. 

Wait, my room?

I sat up and registered what happened. I was kissed and Kidnapped by Ken, then knocked out when something was put on my wrist.

Kissed and Kidnapped by Ken? That had to be a dream. Poromon was next to me, snoring, so I couldn't have left. Then again, Poromon can sleep through anything. I got up and got dressed, grabbed my bag and made breakfast all on auto-pilot. It wasn't until I was sitting down to eat that I noticed my hand throbbing, and a thick gold bracelet on it.

Then it came back. It wasn't a dream.

I rushed into my room and shook Poromon.

"Poromon, Poromon, wake up!"

The sleepy blob's eyes popped open.

"Miyako, what's wrong?" it said in a squeaky voice, cocking its head.

"What time did I come in last night?"

Poromon thought for a moment. "I don't know. It was late so I didn't open my eyes to see because I knew it was you. I heard a different voice and some rustling of papers but that was it. Why?"

Rustling of papers… I walked over to my desk where there was a note.

Don't tell anyone. Or else.

Or else? What was or else?

"Poromon, I think I had the craziest dream. Ken-,"

A searing pain went through my wrist as I stopped talking and I heard something else.

"Imbecile, Did you not read the note?" A hissing voice went through my head, as I got completely dizzy.

Poromon was staring at me strangely.

"Miyako are you ok? What was that about Ken-?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, feeling the bracelet dig into my skin.

* * *

"Hn. Miserable girl. Cant even follow a simple order without having to use the ring." Muttered Ken, sitting in his control room.

"What if the others suspect something?" asked Wormmon, not really liking his masters' plan right now.

"They won't get the chance." The boy snickered, "Five minutes and she's ours. Now get the captured Apprenticemon out there to get her and distract her friends. Get the lab ready as well"

"Yes master" sighed Wormmon, scuttling out of the room. He worried for the poor girl. Knowing Ken, she was in for a lot of suffering.

* * *

There I was at Korushirou's house, Bag on shoulder and Poromon in hand. I used my foot to knock, because my wrist hurt really badly and Poromon was taking up arm space.

"Hey Miyako, come on in." said the redheaded genius, at the door and welcoming me in.

Daisuke, Hikari, Iori, and Takeru were there already, waiting at the computer.

"Now, if anything happens, Yamato, Taichi and I will be watching the computer." He said, bringing up the Digi-port.

We all nodded, "Right."

"Now let's go!" said Daisuke, D-3 to the computer, "Digi-port OPEN!"

(Insert travel scene here)

We landed in the digital world with ease, Hawkmon at my side. It was a grassy hill overlooking a river valley, and my breath was taken away by the sight. Well, it would be if it weren't for that control spire.

"Wait, Miyako-san, your clothes didn't change!" Pointed out Iori, as I looked down and saw my jeans and sweatshirt.

"You're right Iori-kun!" I looked down at the bracelet. Did it have something to do with this?

"Well forget about that! We have control spires to knock down." Daisuke yelled, as V-mon was already digivolving.

"V-mon digivolve to- X-Vmon!"

The blue dragon like thing started to pummel the control spire, as we all jumped in.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to- Halsemon, the wings of love."

"Gatomon armor digivolve to- Nefertimon,the angel of light!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to- Pegasusmon, flying hope"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to- Digmon, the drill of power"

As our Digimon started to tackle the tower, a cold wind blew in, and it became incredibly dark. For once I was actually glad that my sweatshirt was on.

"What's that?" as Takeru, pointing at a large beetle that was blocking out the sun. Hikari took out her D-3.

"I don't know, the Digimon analyzer doesn't recognize it."

"Let's hope it's just passing by…" said Iori, backing up towards me.

"Oh ho ho! It's not him you should be worrying about!" a squeaky voice shot through the air, in an almost sing-song way.

"Hey, who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Daisuke, turning around.

A small, pixie like thing showed up with a very large hat on its head and a staff.

"I am Apprenticemon. And you are my target." It did a somersault in the air and pointed it's staff at me.

Man, I was having a crappy week.

"Yeah, well try me! I am not going easily!" I yelled, but the last word faltered as the bracelet grew tighter. Seems like I'm going easily.

"Digmon! Come over here and help!" cried Cody, as Halsemon started to shoot lasers at the small Digimon.

Apprenticemon just laughed squeakily and flicked me up into the air. I couldn't move and something was constricting my throat. I was totally and completely helpless.

"Miyako fight back!" Cried Daisuke, "Don't just let him take you!"

I was totally still. I wanted to yell back but I couldn't.

"Miyako!"

I can hear their shouting, all four of them, but I can't return it.

Then, once again, my world turned black, and it felt like I was being pushed through a tunnel. The next thing I saw was a cell. One that was probably meant for me at this rate. I got pushed in, and the door slammed. I opened my eyes and realized where I was.

"Ok, now I'm really pissed!" I yelled, "Let me out right now or I swear I'm going to pummel you into a _bloody pulp_ Ichijouji!"

I heard cold laughter down the hall, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Simple! I take your head and ram it into a cinderblock. _Preferably a spiked one_!"

Ken waltzed over to the front of my cell so I could see him better.

"And how could you do that? You're an inferior being, not to mention a girl."

That set me off.

"You are an _INSUFFERABLE STUCK UP DICK-HEADED BASTARD_!" I screamed it out, enunciating each word so he could understand.

He laughed some more, "Keep a hold on those emotions, Miss Inoue, some one could get hurt." He smirked.

"What exactly do you want now?" I sat in the corner with my arms crossed, shooting daggers with my eyes.

"What I said to you last night; you." He continued with his smirk, "short term memory loss, yes?"

I jumped up, "I do not have short term memory loss, Ichijouji. Now tell me what in hell is up with this messed up bracelet!"

He rolled his eyes mockingly, "Demanding, aren't we?"

"NOW!"

"That is no bracelet. That would be a premium yet experimental dark ring."

"Dark ring? I'm Your Bloody _Lab Rat_?"

He chuckled, "You've finally caught on."

I went over to the door, "I should ring your head off right now!"

"Ah yes, but you are incapable of such an action."

"Never underestimate the power of an extremely pissed off woman."

Ken smirked once more, "I think I may be overestimating."

He swirled around and walked off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU RUDE JERK! I'M NOT FINISHED BASTARD!"

I went back to my corner since yelling seemed futile, nothing to do but sleep and plot revenge.

A couple hours later, I heard something scuttle down the corridor.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Inoue, are you ok?" it was the Worm-like Digimon from

The night before.

"As fine as I can be considering I'm an experiment." I growled.

Wormmon looked down sadly.

"He doesn't mean it."

"Who doesn't mean what?"

"Ken wasn't always like this. After that one day in the desert, he acted strangely, and one day, he became this."

"The Kaiser?"

The little green worm nodded.

"Every night he would have terrible nightmares, so he came here. Now they just get worse. I think something has taken over the real Ken."

Something taking over Ken? It wasn't not possible.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, as the Worm looked up in surprise.

"You-You would help me?"

"Yes" I nodded, "In any way I can"

"Th-Thank you!" the little worm scuttled away, once again leaving me in the dark.

* * *

You never realize how much you hate the dark until you're shoved into a cell the size of a utility closet. I was sitting on the cold ground, thinking about what might happen, and then shaking my head for the fourteenth time. It was the umpteenth time I had gone through this, thought of plans that Daisuke would cook up to save me, only to be putting me in a worse position than now. I looked down at the ring, wishing that Ken had put a watch in it. But, then again, he was Ken.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling, something I had been doing for the last three hours. Or maybe it was six?

See? I had absolutely no sense of time or place. God knows this giant boulder has been moving all around the digital world. I fiddled with my bag, which only held a change of clothes and a hairbrush. You really never know how lucky you are until you're captured by a hot, evil genius intent on using you as a lab project. Well, the Hot and Genius wasn't too bad…

Yeah, but that's what got me here in the first place. If I wasn't so damn boy absorbed, then maybe, just maybe would I be able to escape.

"M-miss Inoue, The Kaiser requests your company for dinner." Said Wormmon, unlocking my cell.

"Please, call me Miyako." I said kindly, as the little Digimon showed much surprise.

"Y-Yes Miss In- I mean Miyako."

Apparently he had orders. I followed him up a couple flights of stairs and we turned a couple corners.

"H-here we are." The little worm opened the door as I stepped into a hall. There was a giant oak table with Ken sitting at one end, and the other was closer to me, and I sat down.

"Now that you are finally here, we need to talk."

I raised my eyebrow, "Go on."

"First, rules. One, there will be no mention of my first name. If you wish to address me, do so respectfully. Cooperate with my experiment and you will get out with minor scars. Do not cooperate and," he looked at me and paused, "we shall see what happens."

I shuddered. I didn't want to know what would happen.

"Thirdly, under no circumstance are you to disobey me at any time. Failure to obey will bring severe punishment. Understood?"

"Understood." I said, although understanding didn't exactly mean I liked it.

Food appeared on our plates and we began to eat quietly. He looked like he loathed his food, stabbing it with such force that I thought I heard the plate crack.

It was strange rice, at least on my plate it was. Suddenly, I felt very fuzzy.

"Finally the drugs work."

His voiced pierced me as my world slipped away.

* * *

Ken looked at Miyako, who was now passed out on the examination table, vitals on the screen next to her. He observed her, The color of her hair, her hands, but it was the glasses that made him aggravated.

_Osamu. Like Osamu's glasses_.

_**Which is why we should continue. Osamu never liked you and she didn't eith**_er.

_Right._

He picked up the wrist with the ring on it, placing it on a scanner. So far, the effects of the object have had a subtle influence. Good.

"Wormmon, activate stage two. Bloodstream control."

Wormmon pressed a button as a red gem appeared on the ring. Ken smirked.

"Now we wait for her to wake up. Wormmon, bring her to her room and alert me when she wakes."

He whirled out the door, heading towards his personal library, which was across the hall from his room. Sitting down, he suppressed a feeling of remorse, which was starting to come more often.

* * *

_Oww… Twice in 24 hours…._

I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed facing a large window that focused on the digital moon. Wait a minute… Bed? Window?

I should really stop fainting like that. I sat up and stretched, looking around at the room that had a bed, desk, and window. I was about to get up when the door swung open.

"M-miss- I mean Miyako!"

the worm scuttled into my room in a panic.

"Wormmon, what's wrong?"

"It's Ken. He's I- Oh, come look."

I followed him out the door as we took a right and went inside another door.

It was a circular room, about 30 feet high and 40 feet in width. The walls were covered in books, and in the center there was a desk, with a figure clutching its head and whimpering.

Ken.

I ran over, disregarding rule number one.

"Ken, Ken!"

Al I got back was pained screams as he dropped to the floor, moving in large spasms and clutching his head. His glasses were off, and I could see them on the desk. I kneeled down beside him.

"Ken, Ken, wake up!"

I picked him up into my arms, disregarding, probably all of the rules.

"Osamu! Osamu! I'm sorry!" he was crying, but not exactly awake.

"Ken, please, wake up! You're fine I'm here!"

Boy that sounded strange. There I was, telling my enemy that I was there for him. But, I now knew what Wormmon was talking about. He was dissolved to nothing, in a raging fit.

"He's gone! He left me in the dark and it's my fault."

I kept hugging him as his eyes fluttered open, the indigo orbs glazed over.

"Ken, whoever he is he forgives you." He started to calm down a little more.

"I don't deserve…Forgiveness…" he sobbed quietly, as he finally calmed down, and shut his eyes, asleep.

"Wormmon? Where's his room?" I asked quietly.

"F-follow me, Miss Miyako."

Luckily, his room was right across from the library, and I walked into a room that was similar to mine. Except it had bigger everything. His bed was situated in a giant bay window, and there was another bookcase (If possible) and a desk, which was cluttered with Miscellaneous things.

I set him down on the bed and draped a blanket over him, placing his glasses on the pillow next to him.

"You aren't alone." I said quietly, before I left the Kaiser to his dreams.

What I didn't hear, was the small thank you that almost formed in his throat.

* * *

Remember, six reviews! or no posting! 


	3. Sharpest Lives are the deadliest to lead

_**Dear great reviewers...**_

**_Dont ude your multiple accounts to review one story so they update. It's obnoxious, SDBH _**

**_yes, I abbreviated that. I do have an outside life. _**

**_Anyway, a slight twist at the end of the chapter! And what would you think of a all-season crack fic? _**

_Happy reading!_

_**Me no own digimon. Me own me cat, me own me birds, but me no own digimon. **

* * *

_

Give me a shot to remember, 

_And you can take all the pain away from me, _

_One kiss and I will surrender,_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead, _

_Alight to burn all the empires, _

_so bright that the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires,_

_so you can leave like the sane abandoned me._

There was one thing I could focus on. There was someone in Ken, and obviously, it was trying to tell me something. Although it's slightly distracting to find the inner Ken when he's training with his shirt off.

Ok, it's really distracting.

I've figured out that he trains everyday at four, mainly leg exercises and weight training. Wormmon has me situated in the room next to the gym, so I can help him if the other side takes over him and he needs help. It had only happened once, but unfortunately, I was expecting it to happen more often. The pained screaming was saddening, and sometimes it was hard to believe that the ever-calm emperor turned into this emotional teen that apparently could only be comforted by me

Yeah. So that is why I'm sitting here watching him through a one-way window that he doesn't know about. His shirt's off, exposing a perfect six-pack and squared shoulders, and a back comparable to an Olympic swimmer. His glasses were off, but his hair stayed the same, along with slightly baggy pants, which fit him perfectly.

Oh, yes, very distracting.

He was juggling a soccer call for about seven minutes now, and no matter how sick I got of Daisuke doing that in front of me, I could watch Ken for hours. I sighed. I knew I shouldn't be infatuated with my captor, but well, he should stop being so damn sexy!

See? Distracting.

I was reading a book that Wormmon had snitched from Ken's library. It was ok, I guess, but if there were something else, I would have picked it up quicker than light.

"M-Miss Inoue, You should get back to your room…," said Wormmon, opening the door.

I bowed my head.

"Thank you wormmon."

I followed the now familiar path to my room, carefully hiding the book and laying down on my bed to give Ken the impression that I'd been sleeping all day. I heard the door swing open.

"Hn. Still sleeping? The ring must finally be getting to you. It took long enough."

He muttered something to Wormmon and left the room, and I caught something about another control spire.

* * *

A half an hour later the door opened again as Wormmon scuttled in with my dinner, I picked it up off of his back, and he jumped on the bed.

"Ken's off to fight the digi-destined again. They aren't very far from here."

I looked down into my food.

"Ah."

"D-Do you want them to rescue you?"

I thought for a minute. did I want them to rescue me? I looked out at the palm trees and the ocean we were parked by. I didn't have to share this. I didn't have to share Ken with fangirls. The world was virtually perfect. Ken needed me, even if he didn't know it.

"I don't- I really don't know, Wormmon."

The little Digimon looked taken aback.

"Wormmon, he needs me. And, well, where I come from, not sharing things is a big perk."

I shifted and started to eat my sandwich.

"So, even if your friends come to save you, you wouldn't leave?"

"I guess I would explain the situation… Even if they didn't believe me…"

Wormmon jumped off the bed.

"Thank you Miyako, you truly do care!" He went out the door as I grinned a little. It was nice to be truly needed.

* * *

I was sitting outside on the balcony reading when I heard it. A door slamming, hard. I got up and looked outside, only to hear Wormmon pleading. I ran down a couple halls until I saw the small worm, pounding at the door to get in, but his small body mass made the task harder.

"Wormmon! What's wrong?"

"I-it's Ken, he… he came back angry… and, well, it can't be good."

I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"What did he do?"

"He just walked by me…not quite angry, but not sad either. He was in a trance, and he kept saying that name…."

"Osamu?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly a scream of pain emitted from the room, and then there was nothing. I knew something was deathly wrong as a gut feeling took over my stomach. I ran up to the door and hit it down, and ran in to find him kneeling on the floor, knife next to him, and a small pool of blood that was dripping from his wrists.

"Ken!" I ran over to him, dropping onto my knees. His face was contemplative, not sad, or angry. My eyes went down to his wrist, which had started to patch itself up. His breathing was shaky, like he was traumatized.

"Ken! Speak to me!"

He composed himself as he reached into his pocket for some gauze.

"Physical pain is not as bad as emotional pain. But sometimes… it helps."

He wrapped his wrist up then put on his gloves.

"Your friend Daisuke is quite good at antagonizing people. Bad at soccer, though."

I smiled a little, because that was true. It was amazing how Takeru never blew up at him.

We both stood up.

"Now if you don't mind, get out of my room."

I raised my eyebrow.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you're going to cut yourself, I'm not leaving."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Like you care. I'm your enemy. Your black hole. Why could you possibly care about the one who you despise most? It is purely illogical."

"Because I'm the chosen child of _love_ Ichijouji. Nice choice on capturing the one who supposedly cares the most. And since you are a living breathing human being with feelings, I care about well-being."

He thought about that for a moment, standing up as I went with him. I was surprised he hadn't lashed out at the name.

"You have a point, Miss Miyako. You almost match my intellectual skills."

"Is that a compliment?"

He clearly didn't want to get to this answer as I stood in all my I-just-pwned-Ken Ichijouji-in-an-argument glory.

"If it is?"

"Than I am the intellectual equal to the Ken Ichijouji."

"It's the Digimon Kaiser. And I did say _almost_" he snapped.

"And you did say _match intellectual skills_"

He turned to me, looking into my eyes.

"You have no logic."

"Neither do you. Cutting your wrists isn't exactly the most logical thing."

He was frustrated. It was written all over his eyes.

"It was one relapse. One illogical event does not portray the whole person."

"I think you can't be illogical."

"What are you aiming at?"

I paused as he took a step towards me, so he was almost six inches away from me.

"That you can't be illogical. You don't have the capacity." I smiled internally knowing I hit the bull head on.

He narrowed his eyes, and I could see the indigo orbs he protected with the glasses.

In a flash, he pulled me towards him, and once again, we kissed. only this time it was for longer.

I felt like I was flying. This time it was longer. We pulled away and he looked me right in the eye.

"Was that illogical enough?"

"Umm…"

He smirked, but it soon faltered as I sighed.

"Illogical yes, but it was also Spontaneous. I win."

His smirk transferred onto my face as I walked out the door, only slightly surprised that he hadn't tried to get me into line.

* * *

"We need to go get her." said Iori quietly, stairing into the fire that V-mon made under the direction of Takeru, because Daisuke was too busy ranting.

"I know we do Iori, but it would be useless if we did that in our current condition, I mean, look at Hikari, she twisted her ankle." said Takeru, who was finishing setting up the tent.

"It was like she wanted to leave, though!" Daisuke kicked a stone, "she didn't do anything! Just hung there like a dead person!"

"How dare you! Miyako-san would've never gone willfully. Apprenticemon are supposedly very good at tranquilizing their targets." Squawked Hawkmon, bringing back some fruit along with Gatomon.

"Let's just focus on surviving right now, and tomorrow we can focus on Miyako-san." said Hikari, who was busy prepping the fruit Gatomon brought her.

Iori sighed. This was going to be a long week. And it was only Tuesday.

* * *

There was a noticeable change in Ken the next day. He had stopped acting like a know-it-all. It was probably from our "conversation" the other day. I had also noticed that some of the original rules that he had set up, (Which I ignored) were going unpunished. (Not that I wanted it, but I found it quite strange.)

We were floating over the ocean now, just off Server. I spent most of my day on my porch, with a few books I had snitched from the library. I was nose deep into _A Tale of Two Cities _when I saw it, the skull-like thing with wings, right outside of the main control room. Devimon. I dropped everything and ran inside as the whole base froze temperature wise. Darkness surrounded me, and all I could see was a small pink speck of light.

* * *

Oooh...I feel so evil on this cliffhanger...

Muhaha... Ok, anyhoo... Review, or else no update!

And please for the love of ramen, dont use your ten accounts to review, because it's really not fair when that happens.

Tell me what you think!

-XDOE

(And if you want the explination behind Ken's little incident, PM me, not review. But review anyway!)


End file.
